Always Forbidden
by WhatItSeems
Summary: T-rated version of Forbidden Love. Alex and Justin have always secretly loved eachother. They finally admit their feelings. Can they keep their relationship a secret? Or is there a spell to help them? But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the T-rated version of my story Forbidden Love. The ending of the chapter is a little different, but the overall story is the same. **

It all started on Monday afternoon, when Justin had started to want a new book on Wizarding Biology. In order to raise money for it, his parents had requested he do more chores to raise his allowance. On Friday afternoon, Justin sat slumped on his couch, flipping through the TV stations as he waited patiently for the dryer to finish. He finally settled on a show, and settled back to watch it for the next thirty minutes.

The door slammed, and Alex stomped in, her black coat flecked with snow. She immediately noticed Justin, and moved to sit in the chair. "I hate this show," She complained.

Justin sighed, and turned the volume up. "You're fifteen minutes late, Dad wants to start with lessons soon so we have to go to the lair."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Then what are you still doing here?"

"I have to do laundry," Justin said.

Alex snorted. "Wow, you are a good little housewife aren't you?"

"Shut up Alex."

Alex mimicked Justin, but he ignored it.

"Well, since your here, you might as well just wait to leave with me," Justin said. He had already missed half of the show, and was a little annoyed.

"Fine, but I get my choice of TV," Alex countered.

Justin glanced at her in disbelief. He faked handing her the remote, and when she reached for it, he snatched it back. "Not gonna happen," He said, just as the dryer went off. Alex smirked.

"Actual, I believe it will," She said. Justin sighed and tossed her the remote as he went to hang and fold the clothes, and listened as Alex changed the station.

Justin made his way to the laundry room and opened the dryer door. A pile of clothing fell out, and he grumbled as he picked it up and tossed it on top of the washing machine. He then began to shovel his way through the clothing, folding and hanging as fast as he could so he could get to the lessons. He winced as he was forced to fold underwear.

And then he pulled out a lacy, yellow bra and obviously matching bottoms. His stomach lurched as he realized it belonged to Alex. Suddenly, he began to imagine what she would look like in this attire. Then, ashamed of himself, he shook his head and quickly folded the clothing, and shoved the undergarments under a pile of socks.

He took a few deep breaths, and began on the laundry again.

He hated to admit it, but every since the summer when he had seen Alex in a bikini, he had had some moments where he began thinking of Alex as not really a sister, but something desirable. he had tried to control his thoughts, and they didn't happen that often, especially with his girlfriend Miranda around. But every now in then, with moments like this, he would begin to indulge in fantasies he knew he shouldn't be. Alex was his sister. He should not be thinking this. He fought to ignore his arousal, and finished the laundry.

He then tried to think of Miranda to banish the thoughts of Alex, but the image of her kept popping in at the edge of his mind. Normally, he would have tried harder to ignore it, but he was late for lessons and he needed to get going. So instead he grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the door, calling for Alex and telling her it was time to leave.

* * *

When they got to the lair, their Dad was waiting for them, a little bit angry, but he started the lesson without saying anything.

"Ok, today we will be learning about how to change items into different colors..." Jerry began to say, and he gestured towards the blackboard. Justin tried to pay attention, but he was still struggling not to think about Alex.

Stop it! His mind screamed at him, and he hit himself on the forehead to dispel his thoughts.

"Justin what are you doing?" Jerry asked suddenly. He, Max, and Alex were staring at him like he was crazy.

Justin felt his face heat up. "Umm, there...was...a bug?" He tried. Jerry chose to accept it.

"Fine, well, try to change the pencil blue," Jerry said.

Justin's blush deepened, because he realized he did not know the spell. "Ummm..."

"Justin, is something wrong?" Jerry looked concerned.

"Err, no...just...kind of...stressed," Justin lied. In reality, it was the dark-haired girl sitting right next to him...

"Well, I guess lessons are over for today. Alex, Justin? Your mom and I are going to take Max to the dentist and then to a movie, we'll be out for a few hours."

"Ok," Both kids said.

"The dentist? Come on!" Max complained.

"You get to see the movie," Jerry pointed out.

Max crossed his arms. "Fine."

* * *

When Alex and Justin got back home, there was immediately a fight over the remote.

"It's mine!"

"I was here first!"

"You watched it last!"

"Yeah, for five minutes while you were doing laundry!"

"Just give me the-" Justin lunged for the remote, accidentally swatting the remote out of Alex's hands and onto the floor. They both lunged for it on the ground, and wrestled for it. The remote was knocked under a table, and they both clambered to get it. Then, suddenly, Justin rolled over as Alex crawled to get to the remote, and he ended up on top of her, their faces an inch away.

Justin swallowed hard as Alex's breath swirled around his face.

"Justin?" Alex said. She noticed her brother was looking at her strangely.

Justin couldn't control himself. She was so close, her body pressed against him, and all his thoughts he had tried to ignore came rushing through his head. Before he could think, or analyze his actions, he leaned down and gently captured her lips in his.

It lasted for about two seconds, and then he pulled away and scrambled up in horror. "Oh my god."

Alex was still on the ground, dazed and confused. The scene had gone from fighting, to intimate, to horror so fast her head was still spinning. Or perhaps it was from the kiss.

"Justin, what was that?" She said shakily. Justin shook his head.

"Sorry, Alex, it was...nothing. I just, oh god, sorry, your my sister, I don't know what I was doing and-"

"Justin," Alex interrupted. "Justin that was..." He noticed she was blushing. "It was...nice."

There was a silence.

"Alex," Justin said, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Alex, you're my sister."

Alex blushed, unable to believe what she had let slip. She stood up and grabbed the remote, vaguely reveling in the victory. She smoothed her hair and clothes before settling into the couch.

But then Justin was there, standing in front of her, his face leaning towards her in a way that could only end in one way. She put her hand up to stop him. "Justin, don't," She said. "You just said it yourself, I'm your sister."

"That was a fact, not a rejection," Justin said.

Alex almost gave in then, but then a part of her tugged her back. She shook her head. "It's wrong," She whispered, and got up to leave the couch.

Justin sighed in defeat and sunk into the couch, smacking himself on the head. "Stupid," He muttered to himself. The guilt was coming back, and he felt ashamed for what he had just said. He turned off the TV and closed his eyes, unable to watch as his sister walked away.

**There will be more chapters coming soon. Reviews appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided I won't continue with this story, because It is a little annoying writing two versions of the same thing, so if you wish to continue reading this story read Forbidden Love (it is the same thing only M-rated because of a love scene- you can skip if you wish) **

**-whatitseems**


End file.
